


bucky barnes becomes the super hero brother peter always wanted

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Friendship, Gen, Mentor Bucky Barnes, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: i just love bucky and i love peter and so they're gonna team upedit: this has developed into a venom fic but i mean still bucky and peter centric(will add tags as i go)





	1. is that the winter soldier?!?!?

Peter was running late to school when he saw Bucky Barnes for the first time since they met all those months ago. He recognized Bucky, of course. To the soldier though, he was just a nameless kid, nobody noteworthy. 

Peter stopped a good distance away, pretending to check his phone while really watching Bucky. 

He looked different. Incognito. His hair was shorter, face clean-shaven, and he was thinner, too. Peter almost hadn't registered just who he was, but the hand was hard to miss. 

He wondered if Tony knew he was in New York. 

He watched Bucky pet a dog with shaggy fur as it went by, metal hand flopping an ear before letting it leave, and decided since Tony wasn't even in the area anymore, this sighting didn't warrant a call to Happy. 

Bucky glanced in his direction and Peter panicked. Their eyes locked and he crushed his phone right there in his hand.

Bucky's eyes went right to the mess of metal in Peter's hand, bits of phone spilling onto the floor. His eyes narrowed. Recognition. 

Peter could either run or confront him. The choice seemed pretty obvious. 

He dropped the remains of his phone, lifted his hand high into the air, and waved. 

"Hey!" Peter committed to this and began his approach while Bucky watched, clearly mystified. 

The closer he got, the surer he was that Bucky wasn't going to attack him. They were both civilians right now, thankfully. 

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked, once Peter was in range. They were close enough to be acquaintances who ran into each other by chance. Nothing that would draw suspicion. 

"What are you doing?" Peter shot back. 

"Seriously, I don't know what you think is going on or what you're supposed to be doing about it, but don't. I'm not here for another fight, especially not with you," Bucky said, steady. 

"Neither am I! Here to fight, I mean!" Peter said, "I just saw you, total coincidence!" 

Bucky sighed, and he seemed so much older. Weary in ways men his age shouldn't be. 

"I'm not gonna tell Mr. Stark that I saw you. I promise," Peter added. 

"Last time I saw you we weren't exactly friends," Bucky said, doubtful, "I'm not sure if I can take your word on that." 

Peter waved his arms in front of his chest. "That was totally different! That was just...friendly banter! You know, some quality fighting with fellow superheroes!" 

"And your arm is super cool! I've been wanting to look at it since I saw it! No ill intentions here!" 

"Don't you have somewhere to be? You're what, 17?" Bucky asked. 

School. 

"You're right!" Peter said, "Listen, if you're fleeing the country again, feel free to ignore me, but! We should hang out sometime! Hero to hero!"

"I don't-"

"Bye!" 

Peter scrambled away, calling over his shoulder: "And I'm 15!"


	2. bucky is back!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky is here for his hero to hero meetup

Peter didn't think he would be seeing Bucky ever again, if he was being honest. At no point, did he actually believe The Winter (freaking) Soldier would take him up on his offer to hang out. Getting Tony to return his calls took like, forever. 

But there he was, loitering around the same place as yesterday, looking totally at ease while waiting for him to come back from school. 

"No way," Peter breathed, dropping his smoothie all over the pavement. Some of it got on his shoes. He couldn't care less. 

Bucky spotted him, then chuckled. Chuckled. Oh my god, he could do that? 

Then, like this was totally normal, Bucky began his approach. He just walked right over to him. 

"Please stop litering every time you see me," Bucky said, "it's odd and draws a little attention." 

Attention a fugitive might not appreciate. Right. 

"I can do that," Peter said, before swooping down to collect his smoothie cup. There wasn't any actually smoothie left to salvage, unfortunately. 

"No after school programs you need to get to?" Bucky asked, sounding genuine. It lacked the normal, teasing tone he would hear from other heroes about his age. 

"Not today," Peter said, grinning. He eued the trash behind Bucky and went for it, tossing it over his shoulder and directly into it. Nice. 

"You wanted to talk," Bucky said, "I'm here." 

Peter realized that. He definitely was. Here. 

"Right! Right, yeah," Peter said, "Let's go somewhere that's not the sidewalk!" He turned, then unsure that the soldier would actually follow him, turned back around with the intent to grab his arm. Deciding that was a risky move, he ended staring at Bucky with his hands raised. 

Bucky stared back, then wordlessly offered up his hand. "This what you're looking for?" 

It was. He seized Bucky's hand, refusing to think about how weird it was, before hurrying down the sidewalk with Bucky in tow. 

This was a strange day.


	3. bucky is cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky is hanging out with peter

Peter ended up taking Bucky back to his place, stopping at the sidewalk. 

"Aunt May will freak if she sees you," Peter said, "so can you sneak in? I use that window." Peter pointed as said window. May was still pissed about him being Spider-Man, so he wasn't going to show up with a super soldier to make matters worse. 

Bucky eyed the window. "I think I can manage." 

"Great, awesome!" Peter said. He gave him a thimbs up for good measure, before bolting away. Was he racing Bucky in his mind, maybe. 

Aunt May was in the living room when he burst through the door, catching her attention. 

"Slow down, Speed Racer," Aunt May said. 

"Right, sorry," Peter said, "slowing down." He gave her a little wave. "Studying in my room, see you later!" 

Bemused, she watched him leave. 

Bucky was waiting for him in his room, sitting at his desk looking mildly unimpressed. "I've been waiting for hours." 

Peter laughed, because he assumed he should laugh. 

"So, uh, James, Mr. Barnes," Peter said, "Winter Soldier guy, thank you for agreeing to see me." 

"Bucky is fine," he said. 

"Cool, Bucky, I'm Peter," Peter said, going to a handshake. Surprisingly, Bucky returned it. 

"Do you invite everyone you've fought to you house?" Bucky asked. 

Peter shook his head. "Most of them want to kill me, so no." 

"Anyway! What are doing in New York? I thought you were in hiding? Where's Captain America? Does Mr. Stark know? Are you guys cool now?" 

"Steve is here, too," Bucky said, "And the rest is...complicated." 

He called Captain America Steve, that could be Peter one day. Hanging out with Steve. 

"Is he gonna come looking for you?" Peter asked, before gasping. "Is he going to think I kidnapped you?" 

"I doubt that, kid." 

"We already fought once, so I don't want to do that again-"

"Steve's not going to fight you again, I'll stop him, okay?" Bucky said. 

"Okay," Peter replied, relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to end things also forgive me while i figure out how to write bucky


	4. hanging out with bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more talking !

Bucky hung around for an hour after that, humoring Peter and answering his questions as best he could. Most of them were random, nothing serious. Questions you'd expect from a teenager. 

If Bucky was being honest with himself, the kid reminded him of Steve. A lot. 

"-get cold? I guess it must have some sort self-heating mechanism, right?" Right now, Peter was poking at Bucky's arm. 

"I wasn't the one who made it," Bucky said, letting Peter examine his hand, "so I can't really answer the more technical questions." 

Peter nodded, thoughtful. "I understand." 

"Can I ask you some questions, now?" Bucky asked, watching as Peter stopped for a moment, before resuming his examination. 

"Ask away!" Peter said, cheerfully. He was nervous though, he could tell. Defensive. 

"You and Stark," Bucky said, treading carefully, "he's you're mentor, or...?" 

Peter squeezed at Bucky's palm, before answering. "Yeah, he's like my...Batman. Except he lives far away and we have different bad guys." 

"Batman," Bucky said. 

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh, do you know not who that is? Sorry, he's-" 

"I know who Batman is," Bucky said, amused. 

"Does anyone else know about you?" Bucky asked. 

"My friend, Ned, and Aunt May," Peter said. 

Bucky frowned. "So, Stark's the only super who knows you're who you are? You ever team up with anyone?" 

"Not really," Peter said, "I'm a solo act." 

Bucky studied Peter. "Huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bucky is considering adoption as we speak


	5. bucky tells the gang about peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky heads back to The Secret Hideout to let sam and steve know about peter! 
> 
> (also sam & bucky are bfs)

Bucky returned to the hotel after a few more hours of Q&A with Peter, though with even more questions. The kid was smart, that was clear. Spider-Man was a good hero, too, but working alone like that, even with Stark's apparent interference was risky—especially for someone so young. 

"Hey, you alright there, Barnes?" A hand landed on his shoulder, he didn't shake it off. 

"Just thinking," he said, before immediately regretting it. 

Sam's lips turned up into a grin, and Bucky knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. "A first you, huh?" 

"I didn't want to do this," Bucky said, getting up from the couch, Sam's hand falling from his shoulder. 

"Oh, you're going to fight?" Sam asked, smiling as he raised his fists. "No one can beat The Falcon." 

Bucky shifted, keeping his hands open but raised in front of him. "I know a man the size of a bug that says otherwise." 

"That's it," Sam said, before lunging. 

They locked hands, and went into a standstill, shifting slightly back and forth. Bucky managed to slip a free hand away and wrapped an arm around Sam's torso. 

"Hey!" Sam laughed, releasing Bucky's other hand to slap at his back. Bucky had both arms around him at this point, and Sam simply leaned into it. 

"I ran into Spider-Man," Bucky said, finally. 

"Always with the bugs," Sam said, chuckling into Bucky's neck. 

"He's fifteen," Bucky said, "and he's doing this alone. Stark's mentoring him, apparently, but..." 

Sam jerked back, meeting Bucky's eyes. "Fifteen? You're serious?" 

Bucky nodded, then sighed. "I know." 

"Who's fifteen?" 

Sam jumped. "Damnit, Steve, warn a guy!" 

Steve tried to look ashamed, but it just made him look like an ass. "I'll make sure to knock over a base next time I enter a room" 

"Spider-Man's a kid," Bucky said, again. 

"I figured he was young," Steve said, "but not that young. Why were you talking to him?" 

"I ran into him while I was out. He invited me to his house, and I was—" 

"Feeling protective," Sam interrupted. "Who knew the Winter Soldier was just a big softy?" 

"I think you should talk to him, Steve," Bucky said, ignoring Sam's teasing. "He reminds me of you. Stubborn, looking out for the little guy." 

"If you can get him to us, I'll talk to him," Steve said, before pausing. "And you two, stop flirting where I can see it." 

"You can try to stop us," Bucky said, throwing an arm over Sam's shoulders. 

Steve just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this definitely probably going to be samstevebucky


	6. steve?? and bucky!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve rogers meets the bug

The next few days are decidedly Bucky-less. Peter tried not to let it bother him. It bothered him. 

“Dude, you’re really ruining the mood,” Ned said, carefully adding a lego to his Star Destroyer. 

Peter, who had definitely not been sulking to himself, managed an affronted look. “I’m having a great time! Are you not having a great time?” 

Ned stared at him, clearly not buying his (unconvincing and pathetic) act. “You’re acting like Liz left again.” 

There were several implications to that comparison that Peter refused to acknowledge. 

“I am not,” Peter said. 

“You are,” Ned replied, placing another lego. 

“Am not.” 

“Are you really doing this?” Ned asked, “Or are you going to just tell me what’s wrong?” 

Peter considered the childish option, but, after several seconds of deliberation, decided against it. 

“Don’t freak out,” Peter said. 

“Oh God,” Ned said. 

“But I sort of met up with the Winter Soldier,” Peter said, “And I thought I would see him again, but he hasn’t come around in days.” 

Ned nodded. 

“You can react, if you want.” 

Ned nodded, again. 

“He’s cool,” Peter added, “like, not at all as scary as I remembered.” 

“Peter,” Ned began, “Peter. You’ve been having meetings with the Winter Soldier? Captain America is a fugitive now, because of that guy! Tony Stark hates him! You work with Tony Stark! Are you getting where I’m going with this!” 

“Mr. Stark’s not going to put me in jail!” Peter said. 

“I hope not. Rescuing Sam was difficult enough.” 

“Holy shit.” The Star Destroyer (only halfway constructed) breaks apart under Peter’s hand. 

“No way. No flippin’ way.” 

“Sorry, Peter, but this punk followed me here,” Bucky said, “I hope you don’t mind.” Bucky stood next to the window, gesturing to Steve as he slipped into the room. 

“Funny,” Steve said, punching Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Introduce your friend,” Bucky said, “It’s polite.” 

Peter scrambled to his feet, yanking Ned up with him. He awkwardly slapped Ned on the back. “This is my best friend, Ned. Ned this is Bucky and—“ 

“Mister Captain America, Sir,” Ned interrupted, taking a half-step towards the two super soldiers. 

“Nice to meet you,” Steve said, shaking Ned’s hand, then Peter’s. 

Ned slowly moved to sit on Peter’s bed, eyes never straying from Steve. 

“Captain America, it’s an honor to meet you,” Peter said, “well, again. Face to face.” 

“Bucky’s been telling me you work alone,” Steve said, sounding almost protective. 

“Ned helps, sometimes,” Peter said. Ned frantically nodded in affirmation. 

Steve smiled, and Bucky looked amused. 

“My point is, fighting bad guys is a tough enough job without being in high school,” Steve said, “and there will be fights too big that you might need help with.” 

“Steve has been fighting bullies for years,” Bucky said, “so he’s had to learn the same lessons you do. He might actually have some good advice. But, more likely, he’ll want to do something reckless, and in that case you can come to me for advice, too.” 

“You’re...are you offering to be my superhero mentors?” 

“His yoda..” 

“Ned.” 

“Here.” Steve handed Peter a flip phone. “You can reach me on this if you need anything.” 

“Thanks,” Peter said, wishing he could think of something more to say. 

“If you want to talk you can text Steve, and he’ll pass it along to me,” Bucky said, “whenever you want.” 

“Really, this is...wow, you guys!” Peter stared at the phone. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this!” 

“This was just a quick visit,” Bucky said, “but I’ll see you around, okay?” 

Peter nodded. 

Then, silently, Steve and Bucky slip away. 

“Dude.” 

“I know, Ned, I know.”


	7. may gets caught up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aunt may makes an appearance!!!

Peter was (to get a little cliché) on cloud nine after meeting Captain America face to face. Nothing could get him down. For a whole week, he was untouchable. 

“You’re in a good mood,” May said, after Peter offered to make pancakes for her. He even stopped by the store to get chocolate chips. 

“Am I?” Peter asked, moving about the kitchen while May sat at the island. 

“So...” May pressed. She raised her eyebrows. There was something in her expression that Peter assumed was supposed to mean something. 

“What?” Peter asked. 

“Do you want to tell me anything?” May said, that same expression on her face. Curious and...mischievous? It implied she knew something. 

“Okay, here’s the thing,” Peter said, whisking the pancake mix, “Captain America and Bucky Barnes are kinda ny super hero mentor figures now.” 

Aunt May’s expression was decidedly less mischievous, and more frozen. Like a statue. 

“Run that by me again,” May said. 

“Captain Americ—“ 

“That’s what I thought I heard,” May said, “so I’m going to let you explain yourself before I react.” 

Peter added more chocolate chips to the batter. 

“Well, see, I was going to school and, whoa, there was Bucky just hanging out, so I was like, let’s go see what he’s up to, so I said hi and he said hi and I told him how I’m swinging solo and he was like, that’s dangerous and then Captain America showed up and they were like, if you need help give us a call.” 

May looked like she wanted to say a lot more than she said, which was this: “Isn’t Stark your mentor?” 

She always managed to say ‘Stark’ like a bad word, which Peter thought was funny at first. 

“He is, but he also is never around,” Peter said, “and, look, they gave me a phone!” He showed her the flip phone in question. 

“Didn’t Stark?” 

Peter hesitated at that. “Oh, well, I guess, yeah.” 

“Wait, watch!” 

He flipped the phone and went to his contacts. There were only a few entries: Bucky, Steve, and Sam. 

He selected Bucky’s number and typed: Hey! 

May watched this all with interest. Truthfully, she wanted this to work out, she always did. She gave up stopping Peter from being Spider-Man, and if he could be safer, she would be happy. 

“No response?” May asked. 

“Must be an avenger thing,” Peter said. “Or, I mean, Bucky’s not an avenger.” 

“I’m sorry, Peter.” 

And then the phone buzzed. 

He glanced at the screen. 

Bucky: dying already? :| 

Peter handed the phone to May, laughing uncontrollably. He nearly dropped it, he was shaking so much. 

May snorted. “I love that face. So cute.” 

Another buzz. 

Bucky: :\ 

May showed him the message, and Peter sobbed as he braced himself against the counter. 

“I like him,” May said. She didn’t say how much she missed Peter’s laugh. 

Instead, she gave him the phone, and offered to help with the pancakes he abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got weird about may lol 
> 
> her relationship with peter is WAY underrepresented 
> 
> also sorry about any mistakes i write all this on my phone so 
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> bucky using emoticons is def natasha’s influence


	8. oh no! it’s [dun dun dun]!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we’ve got a bad guy on our hands..

Sam is clicking through channels, one arm circled losely around Bucky’s shoulders when a flash of vibrant red and blue grabs his attention. 

He flickers back to the previous channel. 

The banner running across the screen in bold letters: LIVE Spider-Man fighting evil clone. 

“I’m reading that correctly, right?” Bucky asked. 

“I think so,” Sam said, as Spider-Man swung into view, as a much larger, black mass pursued. 

The camera shook as the news team tried to catch up with the action, at one point getting a clear shot of the supposed “clone.” 

“What the hell is that?” 

It was humanoid, but with extreme muscle mass and several heads more height than Spider-Man. Its suit was similar to his heroic counterparts, but black and...shifting? The surface of the suit moved almost organicly and as the camera zoomed in for a better shot, a drooling tongue slithered out of the mask. 

“That’s disgusting,” Bucky said, “do you know anything about this thing?” 

Sam shook his head. “Never seen it before.” 

“Hey, Steve, you ever deal with this?” Bucky called. There was a brief pause, before Steve’s head popped out of the bathroom door. 

“With what?” 

“That.” A gesture towards the screen. 

“I don’t recognize him,” Steve said. 

Spider-Man webbed the creature in the face. 

It ripped the webbing off. 

“You think he needs help?” Steve asked, now standing beside the bed to watch the fight. 

“Peter’s tough,” Bucky said. 

“Kid can throw a punch,” Sam agreed. 

“You’re right about that.” 

The webbing approach wasn’t too effective. Spider-Man launched hinself at the creature, kicking it in the chest. He rolled onto the floor, before landing in a crouch. 

The creature remained on its back. 

Spider-Man stood, took a step, and froze. 

“Something’s wrong,” Sam said. 

Spider-Man jerked, then began to grasp at his left leg. A splotch of black climbing up his ankle became visible, tendrils creeping along his suit. 

He shook his leg, then stumbled. 

The creature was back on his feet. 

Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> venom venom venom 
> 
> yeah the new movie trailer is what inspired my villain decision


	9. help your spider-boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky and company show up!!

Peter couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. His eyes jumped from the monster in front of him to the parasite attached to his suit and did nothing. 

The thing (man? villain?) smiled, layers of fangs emerging from it’s mouth. It felt very Alien-esque. Peter would’ve been way more excited about that in any other situation. 

“Spider-Man.” It could talk, apparently. 

The goo was just below his knee, squeezing tight. 

“You know, uh, plagiarism is never okay,” Peter said, “I worked really hard on my costume.” He dragged his foot along the asphalt, a weak attempt to scrape it off. 

He couldn’t risk getting any on his hands. 

“I am v—“ 

A car door connected with its chest, sending it stumbling back several feet. 

“Sam and I will take care of...that. Bucky, grab Spider-Man and get him somewhere safe,” Steve said, flanked by Sam and Bucky. 

As Steve and Sam advanced on the creature, Bucky branched off, running to Peter’s side. His hands hovered over him, and Bucky eyed the slime with a grim expression. 

“Bucky,” Peter gasped, gripping onto his arms. “I can’t get it off me.” 

“Hey, you’re fine,” Bucky said. He looked back, Sam firing at the creature, Steve throwing a punch. 

“Now, let’s get out of here,” Bucky said, before wrapping his arm around Peter, taking the brunt of his weight off his now blackened, uncooperative leg. 

Peter hobbled away with him, trying and failing to ignore the parasitic goo tagging along with them. 

“You still with me, Spider-Man?” Bucky asked. 

Peter nodded, weakly. 

“Oh, I’m here. I’m great,” Peter said, stumbling over his words with how quickly he was speaking. 

Bucky lead him to a nondescript black car, helping him climb into the backseat, mindful of his leg. 

As Bucky started the car, Peter inched forward. “You can drive?” 

Bucky huffed, in a way that could be interpreted as laughter. “Yes, I can drive.” 

After that, Peter lost track of things. It became a matter of watching the goo continue its sluggish climb up his suit and wondering what it would do to him. 

“Hey, Peter.” 

He looked away. Bucky held the door open. 

“Huh?” 

“We’re here, c’mon.” Bucky lifted him. 

The building in front of them was tall and spiraling in shape, made up almost entirely of windows and sleek black beams. 

“Where are we?” Peter asked. 

“Sargeant Barnes!” 

A woman stepped out of the building’s entrance, her dark hair pulled into a ponytail. She was smiling, and wore what Peter assumed was a lab coat of a sort. 

“Doctor Cho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helen cho? wife material


	10. eyo bucky get it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short interlude type chapter with buck boy and his bf

They had all been assigned their own rooms at Doctor Cho’s facility. 

Bucky decided punching the wall until his hair was white from the debris and dust permeating the air was the best course of action. It left his chest feeling heavy. 

His whole body felt heavy. 

Peter. God, what was going to happen to Peter? 

The boy was quarantined for the time being, and Helen was running scans and other tests to determine what exactly had fused to him. 

So far, nothing conclusive. 

From his door: “Why don’t you give the wall a break?” 

Bucky let his hands fall, limb at his sides. He met Sam’s eyes, reading the open concern there which softened Sam’s features. 

“Sam,” Bucky said, then choked on it. He swallowed the rest of his words. They were too bare. 

“Hey,” Sam said, “it’s okay.” 

Bucky took several steps until he was chest to chest with Sam, arms winding around him to cling to the back of his shirt. 

Sam’s muscles were tense, pulled taught like bowstrings beneath Bucky’s hands. 

“He’s a kid,” Sam said, “just a kid.” 

“He’s tough,” Bucky said, and it was hollow. 

The twisted face of the creature refused to leave him alone, teeth glistening. Mouth curled. 

The two of them pulled apart when loud, urgent footsteps became audible, approaching their location. 

Steve’s appeared in the doorway, eyebrows furrowed in his classic annoyed scowl. 

“Tony’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicy!!!!! amirite?? 
> 
> i know it’s short but it’s something!


	11. tony get's caught up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony is here now dramaaaa

In Helen's office, Tony Stark was losing it.

"Was anyone planning to call me?" Tony demanded, gestures short and jerky. There was a minute tremor in his hands, which he covered up by fidgeting with his sunglasses. His eyes were wild, like his hair: anger, or maybe just anxiety, the cause. "What's the point of this useless piece of junk, if you're not going to call me?" And now he has the infamous flip-phone out. If he had Steve's strength, it might've been dust by now. 

"Tony, we just got him here," Steve said. It wasn't much of an excuse, but Steve wasn't trying very hard to think of one. 

Sam stood with Steve, arms crossed over his chest. He would've been satisfied to let them two of them argue until they ran out of air, but Peter needed all the support he could get. From all the people he could get. Bucky was left to 'guard' over Peter's room, although they all knew it was Steve's way of keeping him out of sight while Tony blew of some steam. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize it took more than two seconds to hit 'call', then again I'm not a hundred year old jackass," Tony said, before turning away from them, a hand going to his forehead. He slid his hand downwards, covering his face. All at once, the tension in his body disappeared, leaving weariness behind. 

"Tony, Helen's going to take care of him," Sam said, "she's good, you know that." 

Tony nodded, in the way he did when he didn't really mean it. "That makes me feel better, thanks." 

Then, as if knowing this whole meeting was getting dangerously close to another fight, Helen Cho walked into the room. Her presence was like a balm, and the heat in the room didn't stand a chance. 

"Any news?" Steve asked. 

"Is the kid okay?" Tony said. 

"That's a tricky question," Helen said, gesturing for them to take a seat, as she pulled up a projection of Peter's charts. 

Sam and Steve sat down, while Tony immediately drew close to the screens, hands itching to swipe the information away to properly investigate himself. 

"Peter is completely healthy," Helen said, "and, considering how his systems are already enhanced, it seems the...parasite is only accelerating and intensifying his abilities. When Peter was admitted, he had several signs of fracturing and bruising from a previous fight. With every hour in quarantine, his healing rate has doubled. Fractures that took him a day to mend are now disappearing in minutes."

"So it's not trying to hurt him?" Sam asked, "Then what the hell is it doing?" 

"It's the fucking Thing," Tony said, eyes flickering over the data. 

Sam looked at Tony, then back to Helen. "He's not right, is he?" 

"What's the thing?" Steve asked. 

Helen sighed. "We took a blood sample from Peter, and, yes, Tony, the parasite's cells have begun to infect and mimic Peter's." 

"How do we get it off him?" Steve asked, "we can't just let it...take over." 

"That's what we're trying to find out," Helen said, "we can't risk injuring Peter in attempting to extract it from him." 

"Damn it." Tony sat down, as if the charts were painful to look at a second longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a huge tony fan lol but he does care about spider-boy so here he is!
> 
> edit: also i have no actual idea how venom works so this is all bullshit


	12. oh shiiiiiiiiiiiit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not looking good, scoob

While the others continued going over the possible ways to extract the parasite, Bucky visited Peter. He was in his own room, which no one was allowed entry. The walls were made of a clear plastic, the same formula used to contain the Hulk, which let him interact with everyone with fear of infecting anyone else. Bucky took a seat across from where Peter sat on his bed, back to him. 

"How are you holding up in there?" Bucky asked, then waited. 

Peter seemed to stare ahead, before finally turning around to sit cross-legged in front of Bucky. A slow sort of smile stretched across his face. There was something lazy about it all, the slope of his shoulders completely without tension, the weightless way he arranged his limbs. 

"Bucky," Peter said, pleased. "I feel great." 

Peter slumped forward, arm propped on his knee and his chin cupped in his hand. He watched Bucky with the same smile, and, all at once, Bucky knew something had gone terribly wrong. 

Bucky stood, knocking the chair back with a high scraping sound, and advanced towards the barrier. "Peter, what's happened?" He demanded, already knowing without knowing.;

Peter straightened again, hands raised, fingers spread wide. "Nothing, I think. Actually, the parasite is gone. I'm cured. Look!" And then Peter is a blur of motion, no longer seated on the bed but right in front of Bucky, hands gesturing towards his legs, goo-free. 

He did a spin, as if to further illustrate the point. Not a sign of the parasite, even though Bucky knew he was looking it right in the face. 

"Peter," Bucky said, and nothing else. 

The kid vibrated with energy, contradicting his easy-going expression. 

"Is Mr. Stark here?" Peter asked, before smacking his hands against the wall. Hairline cracks spread outwards from the point of contact, fine lines intersecting and racing along the plastic until it resembled a web. This time, the parasite's pleasure was obvious, devouring Peter's mannerisms to twist his face into smirk. 

"This is a very expensive cage," Peter said, before promptly punching through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like. zero comic knowledge and i'm also not very invested in keeping venom the same as he was in the movies (for obvious reasons). i will say, personality-wise, i'm a little inspired by the recent venom trailers. 
> 
> but like i said before, this venom is 100% me playing around and just indulging in what i find entertaining, so he's probs way overpowered
> 
> also sorry this is a venom fic now


	13. get the goo off !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> venom is causing a ruckus

Bucky was trained to deal with the unpredictable, to adapt and adapt until there was nothing left to adapt to. He had seen almost everything this world (and then some) had to offer, and he was stunned. 

The cage, because that’s what it was, shattered like it was just a thin layer of ice. The shards scattered everywhere, and he felt the sting of one imbedded in his cheek. 

The alarms immediately switched on, bathing Bucky and Peter in red. 

“Peter, listen to me,” Bucky said, hands raised placatingly. He couldn’t hurt Peter. Not yet. Not now. 

Peter made no indication he heard him. The whites of his eyes turned black, then white again.

His head jerked to the side, as if someone called his name from far away. 

“Don’t,” Peter said, before quieting. 

The door slammed open, and Steve practically slid into the room followed closely by Sam and Tony. 

This drew Peter’s attention, and promptly ended whatever comversation he was having.

“What the hell did you do?” Tony demanded, a gauntlet already formed over his right hand. 

Peter’s cool composure vanished, and the voice that came out of him was not his own. “Stay out of this!”

Peter’s eyes flickered white again. 

“We need to get out of here!” Peter growled. 

“How was he able to break through?” Sam asked, carefully making his way over to Bucky. 

Steve remained at the doorway, blocking his way out. “Containing it is off the table, we need to get it off of him.” 

“How?” Bucky asked, maintaining a good distance from Peter. 

“You can’t!” Peter said, spitting the words out like it pained him. 

A thick coat of the goo formed around Peter’s left arm, his hand disappearing into a fine spike of the substance. It barely scraped the ground as he let his hand hang at his side. 

“Hey, you don’t have to fight us,” Sam said, “we’re not trying to hurt you.” 

“You are!” Peter’s voice distorted even more, like two voices speaking over each other. 

“I’ll give one chance to remove yourself from him before I make you,” Tony said. 

Peter raised his arm, spear aimed at Tony. “Try me.” 

Before anyone could react though, a shrill siren rang from the loudspeakers, and the parasite burst from him in a tangle of writhings tendrils. 

It twisted over Peter, trying to cling to him while losing it’s grip. 

A second later Helen jogged into the room, control pad in one hand. “It worked!” she cheered, barely heard over the noise. 

It fell onto the floor, and then Peter slumped over beside it. Bucky didn’t hesitate to lunge for him, scooping him into his arms and getting himaway from the mess on the floor. 

“Is it dead?” Steve asked. 

To answer his question, the parasite rapidly escaped into the nearest vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAW VENOM AND STAN A LEGEND
> 
> i love love love venom, he’s perfect 
> 
> this isn’t going to be the venom from the movie but it’ll def be..influenced? 
> 
> anyway !!

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be at random and short


End file.
